A wide variety of gels, creams, ointments, lotions etc are available for application to a body surface. The exact content of such compositions generally depends upon the purpose of application which may be, for example, to clean a body surface, to promote healing of any wound or injury, to prevent an exposed area of the body from drying out, to prevent infection etc. In certain circumstances the composition may include an active ingredient which is administered to the patient by application of the composition.
One example of a commercially available gel in INTRASITE.TM. produced by Smith & Nephew Ltd. This hydrogel contains hydrated carboxymethylcellulose as its main ingredient, and is applied to wounds in gel form as a primary treatment in order to clean the exposed surface by aiding removal of cell debris, dirt etc. In addition to acting as a sloughing agent, the gel also keeps the wound from drying out, thereby promoting healing.
Another example of a gel suitable for use on a wound dressing is described in EP-A-0586260 of Courtaulds Fibres Ltd. The gel disclosed is an alginate gel having an alginate content of 2 to 11 percent by weight.